


The Only One Left

by Reisstoria



Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reisstoria/pseuds/Reisstoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Lilith died was the day Seth lost everyone.</p><p>But maybe it began before that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One Left

When Abel was left out to die on the red, cold soil of mars, Seth was frantic; but then Cain patted her on the shoulders, smiled and said to trust in Lilith. In the meanwhile, strong hands gripped on where they had rested.

When Cain was dying on the stark white hospital bed, Seth felt the warm, cooling skin and instantly her skin prickled; hot flashes of worry veined through her and cold sweat dotted her pale forehead. When the needle injected the virus into the bloodstream a cough for air could be heard from the body underneath. Shudders wrecked through the body and Seth hoped silently with her mouth and eyes open as she saw the flutter of eyelashes in disbelief and in amazement and in relief. The eyes fluttered open and she gasped. The look on those orbs didn’t belong to anyone, much less to Cain and in a flash the look of animosity was gone and replaced by the old smiling face of her brother. Everyone was crying with relief. Abel and Lilith hugged him and welcomed him back.  
A smile broke through her lips as she joined in the regalia, but the feeling of worry never left her veins. 

When Lilith left them, another crack seemed to embed itself on her pumping piece of organ called the heart. The pain of disappointment filled the cracks, but as long as she has her two elder brothers she wouldn’t mourn for the breaking of her family. Not yet. Afterall, there was Abel to console for the desertion of his soulmate. 

When Lilith left, Seth thought that she alone could not defeat the Methuselahs with Seth, Cain and Abel on their side. Afterall, Lilith picked the weaker race, the one that should die as according to Evolution. Yet, somehow she was able to turn the tide, and the Terrans were able to defeat the army she and her brothers commanded. The humans she rarely even considered before had now become a threat. And begrudgingly she agreed to her brother, Cain, meeting Lilith for a ceasefire. Looking to her other brother whose face looked stunned, worried, yet hopeful Seth began thinking back of the old days when all they had to contend to was the aggressive temper of Abel, with the entire family together again and with Lilith smiling beside a faintly smiling Abel. 

She knew the meeting had gone wrong when she heard her brother’s scream and she ran and joined him to meet the head of Lilith taken from her body. When Cain absorbed her nanomachinese Seth knew that Lilith would never come back and rage entered her and she helped her brother throw Cain into the open space.

It was painful, to hear the shrill, destroyed screams of her eldest, as his body was torn apart, rebuilt, and torn again until dusts floated with the blinking of stars as its accompaniment. It was more painful still, hearing the echoed, hallowed screams of her other brother, the only one left, as rage and betrayal took hold but marred by past love and kinship with the murderer and murdered as tears flowed to join the stars as witnesses to this terrible night. Even with her, as the only other left, she could not console. For she was no Lilith, and neither was she Cain. 

First to be born and first to die. Lilith Sahl. The Black Madonna and the Saviour of Humanity. Strangely, it was her death that had saved more Terrans than she ever could in a lifetime protecting them from her own loved ones. 

When Lilith left, she was not the last, but the precursor and it was her end that drove in that final shrapnel into the cracks, splintering and widening until the cracks grew too wide and neither siblings can ever reach truly touch the edge but falling through the void left by a reunion that will never be. A meeting to settle their differences, a chance to align two minds, a hope to reunite two hearts, a wish to become together, alas; that never came to be. 

On that day, Seth lost everyone she held dear. No more Lilith with her motherly affections, no more Cain with his cheerful disposition and Abel, a shell, a pale ghost of his own self. 

Losing all, one to space, one to wherever dead souls go and one to a crypt . 

Only this time, big brother left her all alone

And the day Lilith died, she lost everyone who were family.


End file.
